Animal House: Dragon Sledding Scene plus Aftermath
by Snow32Lily
Summary: Just a scene of one of the episodes I missed for Riders of Berk (my version) for those who want it.


**This is a scene from Animal House of which I had skipped due to me not particularly finding any value in writing it for the series. But, just because I felt like it, here's my favorite scenes from that episode. Coincidentally, they're also Hiccstrid ones (imagine that).**

* * *

_**Animal House―The Dragon Sledding Scene+Aftermath:**_

"YAHHOO!" Hiccup shouted out in exhilaration as she and Aric sled down the mountain on their dragons. Gliding through the snow like this, jumping up over hills, turning left and right passed the trees, the wind pushing passed her face and blowing at her hair, it was such a rush. It was almost like flying.

Bobsledding and snowboarding had to be two of her favorite activities in the snow. But, snowboarding definitely took the cake as her favorite. She remembered when she first discovered it. It was during the rare occurrence of a raid in the daylight, and Hiccup had once again tried to help with one of her inventions. As usual, it ended up with dozens of angry dragons chasing her. She thought she was safe in an abandoned hut up on a mountain top with her back to the closed door. Out of sight out of mind right? That had basically been her mado for ages. It of course didn't work, though, as the house was blasted and Hiccup was propelled off the mountain top with nothing but a plank of wood under her feet. Well that single plank of wood turned out to be one of the greatest things ever. She'd landed on it sliding down the mountain at an incredible speed, and once the initial shock subsided, she laughed at the predicament, and took control boarding away from the dragons doing tons of neat tricks that had come the closest to flying she'd ever been. That had to have been one of the best days of her life. Besides the day she and Toothless went flying for the first time, of course. That is until the dragons caught up with her, though. That wasn't so fun.*

Hiccup was taken from her reminiscing when Shadowstar let her spines loose up in front of Hiccup and Toothless causing Hiccup to swerve Toothless out of the way, lest they be skewered alive.

"Hey! Aric!" she lightly scolded over the rushing air.

"Oops, did I do that?!" he shouted back turning around, clearly knowing what he did.

As such Hiccup decided two could play at that game and leaned forward so she and Toothless could go faster, get in front of Aric and Shadowstar, and have Toothless extend his wing in front of the two so they couldn't see.

"Hey! Not! Fair!" Aric stated trying to see past the black wing, before Hiccup had Toothless retract just as the boy was to hit a small branch. Just as expected, Aric screamed at the sudden sight of the incoming branch and couldn't react in time resulting in a face full of snow. It went a little like, "AHH―Umph!"

"So it's gonna be like that huh?!" Aric challenged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", Hiccup sarcastically replied with a light tone.

**"You ready to go?" **Toothless growled playfully.

**"Oh it's on"**, Shadowstar playfully growled back, and then shot a plasma blast at a snow dune, exploding it right in front of the Night Fury duo.

**"** "AHHH!" **"** they both screamed/roared as Toothless startled into a fast skid briefly passing the boy and dragon. "Hey!" Hiccup then exclaimed.

"It was_ her_ idea!" Aric defended. "But I approved!" he then laughed.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile and shake her head, but then she heard a rumbling sound. And it wasn't Toothless' stomach. Looking behind them, she really wished Shadowstar hadn't shot that snow dune. Avalanche.

"Oh no", she said before clicking open Toothless' tail prosthetic, but when they pulled up to fly, Toothless really only jumped only to land back onto the snowy mountain with a startled roar. They tried again with Hiccup pulling on the handles of Toothless' saddle and instinctively flapping her wings too, but it was no use. They couldn't get air born. Hiccup turned back to check on the fin, and now Hiccup could see why they couldn't fly. "You're tail is frozen!"

**"What?!"** Toothless roared with panic.

"Aric!" Hiccup called in front of them.

Turning around, she could see his eyes grow wide at the avalanche. How he hadn't noticed before was a mystery to her, but nevertheless, he and Shadowstar got out when they aimed for another snow dune and used it to sled up into the air, Shadowstar flying from the danger with Aric shouting victory.

Hiccup and Toothless were shot up next, but unlike Aric and Shadowstar, Hiccup and Toothless came right back down to earth with a scream.

"Hiccup!" she could hear Aric shout.

Deciding she needed to do something, Hiccup turned around and crawled out of the saddle inching towards Toothless' tail. Once she got to it, she tried to pry the prosthetic open with all her might, but it was frozen shut. She knew there was no likely way she'd be getting it open, but she had to keep trying anyway. What other choice did she have?

"Hold on!" Aric's voice rang again, and looking up she saw Aric and Shadowstar swooping down for them.

"No, go back!" Hiccup protested, but Aric insisted reaching his hand out.

"Just take my hand!"

"No! It's too dangerous!"

"I'm not leaving you here!" he insisted again stretching out further, and Hiccup relented reaching out. When their hands clasped each others Aric tried pulling them up―_'What was his plan again?!'_―but she and Toothless were too heavy, and in the end he and Shadowstar were only pulled down with them as they all fell down a deep dark chasm.

000

When everything stopped, darkness only left as they and the snow stopped falling, Hiccup moved to get up shivering as she tried wrapping her wings around herself for warmth. It was so cold. And it was so dark. Too dark. Where was everyone? She heard another's voice shivering too. Male.

"Aric?" she asked.

"Hiccup?"

"Where are you?" Hiccup moved.

"O-over here", she could hear Aric shiver, and Hiccup followed it crawling forward. "H-hiccup, I'm freezing." She felt an arm.

"I-I know. Just…come here", Hiccup shivered as well before she wrapped her arms and wings around him, Aric doing the same for her as much as he could. "Where are Toothless and Shadowstar?" she then wondered.

As if waiting for their cue a blast of purple fire shot up at the snow and ice allowing brief light.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

Another purple stream of fire, but from the other side.

"Shadowstar?" Aric asked.

Two more times they shot their streams, when finally the snow and ice melted leaving a hole with sunlight and warmth leaking in. Their dragons surrounded them, standing with their wings spread out around the two teens protecting them from the snow around them.

"Whoa", Aric expressed.

"I see daylight!" Hiccup exclaimed overjoyed.

"We're gonna get out of here!"

**"Are you two okay?"** Toothless crooned.

**"Aw… look at them…" **Shadowstar crooned next with a tone of awing.

That prompted Hiccup to look at Aric who then looked at her, and suddenly their very close position of holding each other became…_awkward_. Now suddenly feeling all better and warm, Hiccup pulled away along with Aric a series of uhs, ums, and uncomfortable coughs being their only exchange.

"S-so, we're good now", Hiccup awkwardly said.

"G-good as new", Aric also responded uncomfortably.

"Ow!" Hiccup exclaimed at Aric's sudden punch to her arm, but that definitely eased the tension, so she was grateful.

* * *

***A reference to the Olympics shorts they did in 2010. And who would have thunk, HTTYD takes place in the year 1010. So that must mean the majority of Defenders of Berk takes place in 1011, Race to the Edge in 1014―15, HTTYD2 in 1015, and HTTYD 3 in 1016.**

**Wait… no that makes no sense. They must have just done that because 2010…1010…get it? The Viking age is dated to have started in the 9****th**** century to the 12****th****, and Berk is seven generations old (plus Hiccup would have had to be born in 995). Then again, this could only be according to when the Viking raids of Europe started, and Vikings could have been around for much longer, but under the radar for Europe. But then again we also have carbon dating now…**

**Alright, I'm gonna stop rambling about stuff no one cares about before I spiral out of control. See ya later when Tunnel Vision's posted.**


End file.
